


Predictable Boy

by mayo_maxwell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining, Pining Michael, Sorta a slow burn??, Underage Drinking, also im bad a writing long chapters, im bad a writing, im not sure, lots of pining michael, soooo i might not be good at updating quickly, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayo_maxwell/pseuds/mayo_maxwell
Summary: Michael loves Jeremy. Jeremy loves Christine. There’s gonna be a New Years party at Jake’s house. Jeremy wants to kiss Christine. Michael wants to die. It’s really nothing new.





	Predictable Boy

There was nothing special about this Friday afternoon in December. Jeremy sitting next to Michael in the bean bag chair playing video games became such routine. Jeremy just looked up, the TV screen reflecting in his pretty blue eyes as his face got closer and closer to Micheal. Slowly inching and inching while smiling. It was like everything at once hit Micheal like a semi-truck.

Michael was in love with Jeremy fucking Heere.

Micheal snapped out of his trance and jumped up suddenly "I-I have to go pee."

"Dude, wait! We're in the middle of a level man don't leave me hanging." Jeremy laughed jokingly and Michael swore he would explode.

"I swear it'll take, like, 5 minutes tops."

"Whatever you say, man."

Michael ran up the basement stairs and once he cleared the corner he felt himself breathe easier.

He immediately whipped out his phone and texted Chloe. She was usually the first person he'd go to, after Jeremy of course. She was loving and supportive, though sometimes a bitch, Michael knew she cared about him.

Mikey: girl I think I just realized I'm in love with Jeremy n I'm kinda dying over here

Mikey: haha dying over Heere

Chlo: nice pun

Mikey: help. me.

Chlo: I always knew it was more than a dumb crush

Chlo: also Brooke owes me $10 now

Mikey: u are no help

Michael liked Jeremy, there was no doubt there. It was always just a small stupid crush. Something that Micheal could just brush off. But when Jeremy’s face was that close to him he felt like he would crumble with the slightest touch.

Michael always knew he was gay, and he was out to pretty much everyone he knew, including Jeremy. Michael had been reminded countless times by Jeremy that nothing would be different between them and that he knew Michael wouldn't feel that way about him. But now it was like Michael was going back on everything they'd talked about.

Jeremy had always kinda been 'off limits' to a point. Except for that one sex dream he'd had about Jeremy in freshman year (which Michael avoids thinking about at all costs). It feels weird to want to kiss your best friend you've known for 11 years, so Micheal has been suppressing it ever since he was a freshmen.

As he walked farther away from the basement's open door, he heard Jeremy pick up a call from Christine. 

"Hey! No not much, just hanging with Michael..." Jeremy's voice became inaudible as Michael shut the bathroom door behind him and went over to the sink to splash some cool water on his face. His phone buzzed on the bathroom sink.

Chlo: just kiss him already

Mikey: r u kidding. u know he's straight

Michael had liked straight boys before, it wasn't new territory. The thing with liking boys that you weren't really friends with was that you never truly knew if they were straight, you just go off what you see or hear about. But with Jeremy, Michael for sure knew where he stood. Jeremy would constantly be talking about his crush, Christine. He would only ever check our girls or talk about girls romantically/sexually. Not to mention that anytime Michael got a glimpse of porn history from Jeremy's phone or computer, it was all straight couples (and pretty vanilla, sadly). Plus, if Jeremy wasn't straight, Michael would definetly be the first person he told.

Chlo: are u just gonna ignore last summer's 4th of July party???

Mikey: god don't remind me

Chlo: he was all over u

Mikey: he was also shitfaced

To bring some context to what Chloe said, that 4th of July party was completely out of hand and Jeremy was not at his best. After 4 shots of fireball and 3 Smirnoff Ice, anyone would be acting gay. Not to mention, Jeremy is a lightweight.

That night, although he can't remember half of it, was extremely gay. Jeremy nor Michael were immune to this. That's just what happens when a bunch of sexually frustrated teens get fucked up together.

No, Jeremy and him did not sloppily make out on the living room couch. Instead, Jeremy sat on Michael's lap, played with his hair, and held his hand. Jeremy also tried to kiss him, but Michael politely declined and put Jeremy to bed. Michael slept on the floor that night.

Chlo: being drunk just gives u courage to do the things u wouldnt do when sober

Mikey: what r u Ghandi or some shit

Chlo: I doubt Ghandi got pissed with his friends

Mikey: idk chlo, monks know how to get their freak on

I mean, when Michael comes to think of it, Jeremy and him would make a great couple. They had the same humor, the same hobbies, same interests, they already told each other everything, and they loved and cared for one another. All that was missing to make their relationship go from friends to boyfriends were things like kissing and sex.

Michael dried his face and started walking back to the basement door. He hesitated at the corner before the stairs, taking in the last few moments before he'd have to go back in there and realize even more how severe his feelings for Jeremy were. He took a deep breath and turned the corner quickly, going through the open door and jogging down the stairs. He heard Jeremy ending his call with Christine.

"Oh alright, talk to you at rehearsal. Bye!" Hearing Jeremy say that so lovingly stung Michael a bit. Just a bit.

It's not like Michael didn't like Christine, she was one of the nicest people at school and she'd certainly never done anything wrong to Michael before. It's just that Michael had gotten so used to being entitled to Jeremy's free time that now he felt like he had to compete for Jeremy's attention. But Michael didn't want to be selfish so of course he didn't complain whenever Jeremy blew him off for Christine or play rehearsal.

"Hey dude, sorry 'bout leaving you. Nature calls, yah know?" 

"Nah I totally get it. It's all good. I was talking to Christine anyway."

"And...? How's that whole thing going?" Michael asked, waving his hand in the air slightly and rolling his eyes. Sure, Michael cared about Jeremy's feelings but hearing the same spiel for 6 months straight gets a bit tiring.

Michael listened to Jeremy talk for a bit, just basking in the sound of his voice. He got so excited when he talked about things he was passionate about. Too bad it was Christine he was talking about and not Michael.

"I don't know, dude. We've been getting closer as friends and I even tried flirting with her a bit..." Jeremy continued speaking about Christine and their 'developing' relationship.

Michael liked to imagine adorable little Jeremy trying to flirt with Christine. He chuckled to himself because he knew exactly how Jeremy was when he tried to be smooth.

"...But I think I'm going to confess to her at the New Years party."

"Wait what?" Michael almost choked. Jeremy wasn't a very straight forward or confident person, so hearing this was a surprise. 

"It's just..." Jeremy looked at the ground innocently. He was so soft and cute, Michael thought. Everything he did was so gentle. Sometimes when Michael hugged him, he felt like Jeremy was going to cave in if he squeezed too hard. "I'd rather not be anxiously crushing over the same girl for the rest of my high school career."

"Yeah, I totally get it." He knew too well, in fact. Michael shrugged "But are you sure you're gonna actually do it and not just lock yourself in the bathroom and have a mental breakdown like last time?"

"No, I'm gonna go through." When he said that, his eyes sparkled with determination and Michael almost melted. "And that was one time!"

Michael was 99% sure that there was no way in hell Jeremy would ever be going through with his so called plan. But that 1% still scared Michael.

"Whateva' you say, Jose!" Michael laughed teasingly as he picked up his phone.

Mikey: god would someone just put a bullet in me already

Chlo: what it is now, lover boy?

Mikey: Jeremy just said he was gonna confess to Christine at the new years party

Chlo: well thats almost 2 weeks away

Mikey: yes i know when january is chloe thank u

Chlo: no i mean you can change his mind in that time

Micheal actually tried not to laugh out loud. There was no way in hell that he could magically make Jeremy un-straight. Jeremy was a fantasy. An untouchable, unreachable, unrealistic day dream.

Mikey: yeah right

Chlo: I am an expert in the art of seducing ;))

Mikey: no

Chlo: fine! but ill be here if u need any help ;))))

Mikey: put that winky face away

Then Michael turned to the console and continued playing where they left off, like nothing was different. Because nothing was different. Michael was in love with Jeremy. He'd be in love with Jeremy for 11 years. It's always been Jeremy.

And it probably always will be, Michael thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this!  
> Sorry if i spelled Michael wrong a few times, im dumb.  
> Hopefully i update like every week or so?? Sorry if thats a little bit of a long wait :/


End file.
